Pozaziemska cywilizacja potrzebuje wynalazków!
RTP 4 Ostatnio w totalnej porażce... Chris-Ostatnio w Rejsie Totalnej Porażki: 12 frajerów powiększyła się o dwóch i zmalała o jedną frajerkę mniej. Doszli Brajan i Hox,Venice majstrowała coś przy statku Rozbitków,gdy mieli odszukać nowe planety,Dakotha wywaliła Sodie ze statku,ostatecznie to Rozbitkowie przegrali,Sodie pozostała w swojej drużynie Marynarzy a o dziwo Krwawa Ella zrezygnowała,chyba... Kto dzisiaj wyleci? Czy Carly nie będzie się tak wściekać? Czy sojusz w Nicole&Hox&Matsu&Cour przyjmie spowrotem Carly? Dowiecie się czytając Rejs Totalnej Porażki! Statek... Kabina Marynarzy... Luke-W końcu wygraliśmy! Dakotha-Gdyby nie ja,to byśmy przegrali! Venice-Pamiętaj,że to też ja się przyczyniłam do zwycięstwa! Brajan-A ja to co? Freddie-Ty nic nie robiłeś! Brajan-To nie fer... Sodie-Chyba "To nie ser"! hahahahaha! Wszyscy się zaczęli śmiać prócz Brajana. Brajan-Ej,a wogóle czemu nie ma tu Bartka? Dakotha-W odcinku 2,Gdy przez Venice przegraliśmy,wszyscy głosowali na nią,ale ktoś podmienił głosy i Bartek wyleciał Luke-Ja podejrzewam kto... Venice-Kto? Luke-Freddie! Freddie-Nie,to ty! Ja gdy wszyscy już zagłosowali wszedłem do kabiny i podmieniłem głosy na ciebie,potem gdy wyszedłem,ty wszedłeś i podmieniłeś głosy na Bartka! Luke-Było na odwrót! Ja bym się tak szybko swojego sojusznika nie pozbył! Światła zgasły... ???-Aby na pewno??? Marynarze-Kto to?? Luke-Słyszeliście? Venice-Taak... ???-Aby napewno? Dakotha-Kto,to? ???-Aby napewno? Venice-Zamknij się! ???-Aby napewno??? Brajan-Chodź tutaj! ... Luke-Jest tam kto? ... Sodie-Mój kotleto sonar go namierzy.... ... . . . Sodie-Nikogo tu nie ma....nawet w tej kabinie?..... Dakotha,Luke? ... Światła się zapaliły....i w kabinie była tylko Sodie... Sodie-Ratuj się kto możeeee! Światła zgasły Sodie-Ten statek jest nawie....AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Światła się zapaliły i nikogo nie było... ???-Zadanie 1,część 1 wykonane... Kabina Rozbitków KWDR-niiieeeeee! Krwawaa Ellaaaa! Victor-Nie mazgaj się! KWDR-Carly jest okropna! Carly-Nie! Cour-Jesteś! Carly-Nie! Ona mnie wkurzała! Nicole-Po prostu wstyd i hańba! Matsu-Racja...Carly,masz coś na swoją obronę? Zgasły światła... Carly-NIE ???-Aby napewno???? Matsu-Co lub kto to? Zapalcie świa.. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! ???-Aby napewno? Hox-GGdzie jesteście? Victor-Coś mnie dot-tyka w-w nogę.... AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Hox-A inn... AAAAAAAAAA! Cour-Nicole? KWDR? Carly? Co mnie dotyka??? KWDR-I mnie??? Carly- I mnie??? AAAAAA! KWDR? Zapaliło się światło...był tylko KWDR... KWDR-Tak,Carly? KWDR-Gdzie reszta? KWDR-Haaloo! Światła zgasły... KWDR- Boję się ciemności! Od teraz! Ratunkuu! ???-Aby napewno?he,he,he... KWDR-Walcz ja.mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm....nmmmmmm! ???-Aby napewno??? KWDR-mmmmmmmm.... Zapaliło się światło i w kabinie nikogo nie było...Nagle z sufitu spadł Thomas... Thomas-A gdzie się wszyscy podziali??? he,he,he.... Światlo zgasło i odrazu się zapaliło,Thomas zniknął,kamera przelatuje po pokoju i nikogo nie ma... Planeta Ave Avocadoy... Wszyscy zawodnicy leżą na ziemi... Zaczynają się budzić.. Dakotha-eee,co się stało? Chris-Witajcie na planecie Ave Avocadoy,we wrzechświecie z numerem 5! Brajan-To nowy Wrzechświat? Chris-Oczywiście! Mam pewien prezent...Drużyna która wygra dostanie w nagrodę Thomasa,goscia ze sztuczną ręką,i ten gość was porywał... Wszyscy-Co takiego???!!! Thomas-Nic takiego! Freddie-Jeśli wygramy Luke-To ten Thomas będzie Freddie-Musiał Luke-Nas Freddie-Jak Luke-Najszybciej Freddie-OPUŚCIĆ! Luke-OPUŚCIĆ! Hox-No dawaj to wyzwanie! Chris-No dobra,a jak ci dać? Hox-Jesteś strasznie wkurzający,więc gadaj i nie marudź! Zadanie I... Chris-Dobra,dobra,waszym pierwszym zadaniem będzie,wynaleść jakieś przydatne urządzenie,najlepiej zróbcie jeszcze kilka innych takich samych urządzeń. np 8 żarówek itp..Jakieś pytania? Wszyscy podniesli ręce.. Chris-Świetnie! Skoro Marynarze wygrali poprzednie wyzwanie,to wystartują 30 sekund wcześniej. By jeden uczestnik nie robił kilka takich samych,to każdy zawodnik drużyny musi robić swoje drużyny a Max wcieli się w rolę Złoczyńcy. Zaczynacie za 5,4,3,2,1..Marynarze rozpoczynają! Przyleciał chelikopter i zrzucił na ziemię górę rzeczy... Luke-Szybko! Luke|Freddie-By wygrywać,to trzeba pozbyć się kogoś z przeciwnej drużyny,ale kogo......już wiem! Carly! Ostatnio została trochę znielubiana przez swoją drużynę! Więc skonstruuję urządzenie,które pomoże mi w tym...wiem jakie! Freddie-Coś przez co stanie się antagonistką! Luke-Coś,co zmieni ją tak,że nie będzie mogła się opanować! Freddie|Luke-Genialne! Wywalenie Carly oznacza wygraną! Brajan-Nie umiem nic z tego robić! Dakotha-Gdy przegramy to przez ciebie! Sodie-A kto teraz jest kapitanem?....Luke? Luke-Z wielką przyjemnością! Po 30 sekundach przylatuje drugi chelikopter z góry rzeczami i puszcza je obok górki Marynarzy... Chris-Rozbitkowie,do roboty! Victor-Wszyscy prócz Carly do roboty! Carly-Co be ze mnie?! Cour-Dziś to ty zostaniesz wyeliminowana! Carly-Ja?! To przez Krwawą Ellę! Szczęście,że nas opuściła,nikt nie będzie nabijał się ze mnie i Davida!!!!!!!!!! Po 2 godzinach.... Chris-Macie jeszcze 1 godzinę! Marynarze Sodie-Luke,co narazie masz? Luke-Prawię kończę! Sodie-Ale co?! Luke-Konstruuję pewne urządzenie,które pozwoli nam wygrać,trafię laserem w Carly i nie będzie się mogła opanować! Sodie-Mogłam nie pytać... Luke-Mam! Dzieło mojego życie ukończone!.....Chwila,gadam jak Dexter...Teraz trafię moim laserem w Carly... W tym samym czasie... Venice-Freddie,co robisz? Freddie-Konstruuję pewne urządzenie,które pozwoli nam wygrać,trafię laserem w Carly i stanie się Straszną Manipulatorką i Antagonistką! Venice-Wcielenie zła? Freddie-Oczywiście Venice-Mogłam nie pytać... Freddie-Mam! Dzieło mojego życie ukończone!.....Chwila,gadam jak Dexter...Teraz trafię moim laserem w Carly... Gdy tymczasem minęło... Luke|Freddie-Teraz trafię moim laserem w Carly... Carly siedziała smutna na ziemi,a Freddie i Luke stali po przeciwnych bokach górki,więc się nie widzieli,namierzyli w Carly i....trafili!!!!! Freddie|Luke-Czy ja tam widziałem drugi promień?! Luke?! Luke-Freddie?! Freddie-Przez ciebie... Tymczasem Carly zaatakowała innych Rozbitków jak szalona.... W tym samym czasie u Rozbitków... Chwila,gdy Sodie zapytała Luke'a co robi... Nicole-Nie możemy znaowu przegrać Matsu.... Matsu-Racja... Hox-Co robicie? Nicole-Jakieś 100 żarówek,na razie mam 87. Matsu-Wow,ja to mam Teleporter o zasięgu prawie całych 15 wrzechświatów. Ziemia znajduje się na 3 000 lat świetlnych od zasięgu Teleportera... Hox-Nicole ma lepszy pomysł,nie pysiu misu? Nicole-Jesteś słodki.... Hox-Ja nie,tylko ty! Chwila strzału w Carly i ciąg dalszy... Cour-Może niech Carly się do nas przyłączy? KWDR-Nig... W Carly strzelają lasery.... KWDR-Widzieliście Carly? Co się tam stało? Hox-Nie wiem,ale to sprawka Freddie'go i Luke'a Nicole-Chyba musimy uciekać.... Carly-Co jest? To chyba sprawka tych leszczy z mojej drużyny....Zabiję ich!!!!! Biegła do górki rzeczy,wszyscy uciekali a Carly się piana z pyska lała... Matsu-Mój teleporter jest ciężki! Nicole-Ja mam tu karton z żarówkami,jest lekki,każda żarówka jest lekka,więc WIEJĘ! AAAA! Hox-Ja cię obronię! Hox'owi oczy zaświeciły się na biało i wokół górki powstała czarna,przezroczysta tarcza ochronna... Hox-To was na razie ochroni,ale nie wytrzymam z tym! KWDR-A gdzie jest Victor? Cour-Nic nie robił i nie stał w zasięgu tarczy.... Hox-LOL... Victor,który stał po za zasięgiem tarczy został zaatakowany przez Carly,która go szarpała i biła... Po upływie czasu... Chris-Koniec czasu! Hox puścił tarczę,Carly się na chwilę uspokoiła... a Chris podszedł do górki Rozbitków i widział Victora pobitego... Chris-Mam to uznać za Rezygnację czy Dyskwalifikację? Victor-Dyskpfalifichasję... Chris-No,to dyskwalifikację,Chef zabierze cię na statek i odeśle dpo domu... Victor-Opchej Chris-Niewiele z tego zrozumiałem,ale teraz czas na część 2 zadania... Zadanie II Chris-Ta planeta jest jak ziemia z II wieku n.e,niedaleko z tąd jest miasto Lihetbut in McLeann,stolica państwa McLihnbutt (Wcześniej Mcleanh),miasto ogarnia mała rewolucja więc jest podzielone na 2 części Wschodnią i zachodnią. Marynarze dostaną Wschód,czyli teren należący do McLihnbuttów,a Rozbitkowie dostaną Zachód opanowany przez Foukhernostów,czyli ludu,który rozpętał wojnę w kraju po utworzeniu na terenie państwa Foukhern dolny ,państwo Mcleanh,które zmieniło nazwę na McLihnbutt,a Mcleanh utworzone,gdyż doszłem do porozumienia z królem Foukhernu dolnego. A Foukhern górny leżący na południe od dawnego sąsiada na północy również popadł we wojnę domową,ale tam Foukherności nie mieli tyle szczęścia i przenieśli się na północ i tak z zamieszek na McLihnbuttcie wybuchła wojna,a Foukhern górny podzielił się na 6 państw,w tym 5 prowincji zostało zdobytych przez McLihnbuttów a 2 przez Foukhernistów. Zrozumiano? Wszyscy-Tak... Chris-Możecie się czuć bezpieczni,gdyż chwilowo walki zostały wstrzymane. 3,2,1 Start! Pobiegli.... Rozbitkowie,część Lihetbutu opanowanego przez Foukhernostów. Hox-Szczęście,że została zawieszona broń.... Cour-Przez Carly straciliśmy Victora,jesli wygramy i zyskamy Thomasa,to można Carly wybaczyć,lecz gdy przegramy to wywalamy Carly! Carly zauważyła,że Nicole niesie kosz z żarówkami,więc postanowiła bezmyślnie go strącić. Najpierw podbiegła do Nicole,wyrwała jej kosz z ręki,wysypała wszystkie żarówki które się pobiły i rzuciła koszem w Matsu. Matsu-Ał! Nicole-Coś ty narobiła?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Carly się rzuciła na Nicole,reszta drużyny próbowała ją odzielić od Nicole,w końcu się udało i zamknęli ją w klatce we wielkości Carly,którą ktoś (Luke i Freddie) podrzucił. Carly-GRRRR... Hox-Nic ci nie jest? Nicole-Nie... Hox-Całe szczęście Hox-Muszę wam powiedzieć prawdę! Zabujałem się w Nicole! Jest cudowna! szli tak jeszcze 3 minuty i zobaczyli miasteczko (Oczywiście takie jakie robili w II wieku na ziemi u nich jest teraz wiek XXXV) Rozbitkowie (prócz Carly)-Wow! W tym samym czasie u Marynarzy,którzy są w części Lihetbutu należącego do Lihnbuttów: Chwila gdy Carly stłukła żarówki Nicole... Sodie-Czyli to dzięki Venice nie przeszłam do przeciwników Luke&Freddie&Venice&Brajan-Tak Dakotha-A dzięki mnie wygraliśmy! Luke-Tak,ale teraz też możemy przegać,ale lepiej by tak nie było....Ciekawe co u Rozbitków? Dakotha-Hańba,Wstyd i Rozpacz Luke&Freddie-Dzięki mnie,to znaczy nam,Carly stała się psychopatką... Dakotha-To między wami jest pokój jak pięknie....Bym nie musiała was potem zniszczyć jasne? Luke-Pokój? Ni i gdy! Dakotha-Zniszczę was przy nastepnym wyzwaniu... Szli tak jeszcze 30 sekund i ujrzeli miasteczko... Gdy tymczasem minęło.... Rozbitkowie.... Misteczko... I Foukhernost-U a dalabada, fyol ri, belber tr da svol a Titl Drek jo mnet lo fusollo? KWDR-Szczęście,że mam tłumacz....mówi: Czy ludzie chcieć wojna kraj nasz,a pomóc,a może jesteś jednymi z Totalna Porażka którzy miał wyzwanie? Hox-Powiedz,że jesteśmy z Totalnej porażki i przyniesliśmy im urządzenia,np.Teleporter. KWDR-Tumada la Titl Drek y gandana lopotopi a gu der Tolporth. II Foukhernost-Yo,Yo malluy! Tonke Titl Drek a polpota de sallamo Savouiero! SV do ro in ge burto a Tolporth? KWDR-Mówi: Tak,tak to oni! Dziękuję Totalnej Porażce i wam dzielni zawodnicy! A co to jest Teleporter? Matsu-To takie coś,dzięki czemu można się przemieszczać w różne miejsca. KWDR-Tolporth yo de vadama SX,goh mon li re madol a Doilovor caviago le Capatorro. I Foukhernost-Tonke! Tonke,polpota de sallamo Savouiero! Sami się domyślcie :) I poszli w drogę powrotną... Marynarze... Dakotha-Jak coś to znam ich język. Sodie-Serio? Luke-Z kim by tu pogadać? O! Tamten pan wygląda miło,Dakotha... Dakotha-Ale potem to ja będę kapitanem! Luke-Dobra... Dakotha podeszła do jednego Lihnbutta... Lihnbutt-Lo veiro Salasami? (Oco chodzi Salla?) (Salla to w ich państwie Kobieta) Dakotha-Sembro,Sembro,lo der magvatic a Se Dare (Witaj,Witaj,Jestesmy z Totalnej Porazki i mamy dary) Lihnbutt-Wut?! S veiro Sollo, Hubota? (Serio?! A jakie,pokażecie?) Dakotha-Mu si.....A lavedo ma kalawando! (Właśnie...Spytam się jakie!) Lihnbutt-EC! Ny a valando lave a veiro mussipoll! (Okej! Pośpiesz się!) Dakotha-Co mamy? Luke&Freddie-Mamy po 800 laserów,więc damy im jakieś 700 laserów od każdego z nas Sodie-Czyli razem 1400 laserów Brajan-Szybko! Dakotha-OK,coś jeszcze? Brajan-Ja mam słuchawki co ze sobą zawsze noszę i iPada,mogę dać. Venice-Zrobiłam bombę nuklearną! Sodie-A ja mam jedzenie,które po odłamaniu się rozmnaża,wiecie o co chodzi? Venice-Po jednym ułamaniu będą 2 całe,potem 4,potem 8 itp? Sodie-TAK! Dakotha-To mu powiem... Podeszła znowu do tego pana... Lihnbutt-Sel Carvangello? (I co?) Dakotha-1400 yerloph gumotta: 700 yerloph gumota jisini servanga,nou hu bobray dk Vel cavarelu,o 700 jopefjus jisini servanga,nou hu Poprofagga,okveravell do bo bosstern vo la Psihopatter. (1400 laserów: 700 laserów które sprawiają,że inni stawają się bardzo źli,a 700 innych sprawiawia,że inni przestają nad sobą panować,połączenie tych dwóch broni powoduje,że ktoś staje się psychopatą) Linhbutt-Doverbe... (Ciekawe...) Dakotha-Go fer varmado o lonnda iRovini von Carllo Cadvarloope,tucini geta mam breta da nazatto. (I jeszcze słuchawki i iPad,dzięki którym pan,może słuchać muzyki i grać w gry.) Lihnbutt-Doverbe... Do berberano dolansa,veiro asalamango? (Ciekawe...To wszystko,czy jeszcze coś? Dakotha-veiro asalamango carmal,Bumb Nuclearei,u samba bo luvanga gotter fot, u domba las vegetalia bopper to cammcer donnec viano (Jeszcze coś,Bomba nuklearna,która zniszczy waszych wrogów i Jedzenie dzięki któremu nigdy nie będziecie głodni) Lihnbutt-Berberano dolansa? (To wszystko? Dakotha-Khi! (Tak!) Lihnbutt-Tuva,Tuva,ho ma ladarnatto? (Dziękuję,dziękuję,jak się wam za to odwdzięczyć?) Dakotha-Nu revie ho ma deiro lamadarnatto. (Nie trzeba się odwdzięczać) Lihnbutt-Tuva! boh sert dar veiro fortecce! (Dziękuję! Bóg zesłał na ziemię anioła i pomocników!) Dakotha-Tuva in dokoy,go marpassine! (Dziękuję za rozmowę,miłego dnia!) Lihnbutt-Tuva! Dakotha-Tuva! Lhnbutt-Tuva sert! Solo mantac! (Dziękuję aniele! Dowidzenia!) Dakotha-Solo Mantac! Lihnbutt-vi,Solo Mantac! Dakotha-Tuva! Pan poszedł... Dakotha-Wracamy! Marynarze-Co mówił? Dakotha-Że,jestem aniołem a wy to pomocnicy. Marynarze-Ej! Po chwili poszli w drogę powrotną... Gdy wszyscy poszli do Chrisa... Chris-Gdy zaczęliście wracać,to walki zostały wznowione i przez bombę nuklearną Venice,Lihnbuttowie wygrali bitwę! Gratuluję Marynarze! Poraz drugi wygraliście! Dostajecie Thomasa w nagrodę! Thomas-Będe ze zwycięzcami? Miodzio! Chris-Rozbitkowie,skoro straciliście Victora,to nie będzie eliminacji! Cieszcie się! Wszyscy się cieszą... Chris-Marynarze,zadanie eliminacyjne zamieniło się na wyzwanie z nagrodą,więc... Marynarze się cieszą... Ceremonia rozdania nagród drużynie Marynarzy Chris-Marynarze,poraz drugi wygraliście,czas na rozdanie nagród.... W tym słoiku są kartki z napisnanymi nagrodami,kartek jest 7,was jest 6. ... Wszyscy podbiegli do Chrisa,wyjęli kartki i przeczytali... Dakotha-Cuksy?! Gdzie,gdzie,gdzie?????!!!!!!!!!!! Z chelikoptera spadła góra z cuksami... Dakotha-Moje!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Miała ze sobą 50 plecaków i 30 walizek,do których trzymała kosmetyki (Tylko w 2 były ubrania),wywaliła kosmetyki i włożyła do plecaków i walizek cuksy. Sodie-Kanapkę?! Gdzie?! Z chelikoptera spadła kanapka o wymiarach 5x5 m. Sodie-Mniam! Szybko ją zjadła... Freddie-Wow ,a ja mam....Węże i pająki?! Chris-Tak! Przylazły najbardziej jadowite Węże i pająki,i zaczęły konić Freddie'go. Freddie-AAAAAAAAAA! Luke-Ha,ha...A ja mam figurkę niezwyciężoności Chrisa McLeana,która jest dwurazowa?! SUPER! Freddie-Co takiego? Luke-TAK! Brajan-A ja mam... Czekoladę? Z chelikoptera spadły duża tabliczka czekolady o rozmiarach 15x15 m. i dwurazowa figurka niezwyciężoności Chrisa McLeana. Luke-Moja figurka! Brajan-Czekolada! Po kilku minutach wszyscy poszli na statek.... Chris-Co to był za dzień?! widzimy się w nastepnym odcinku po podsumowaniu. Czytajcie Rejs Totalnej Porażki. Chefie! 'Koniec!' Kategoria:RTP-odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Yorgon'a